leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Snap
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Todd Snap | jname=トオル | tmname=Tōru | slogan=no | image=Snap Todd Snap.png | caption=Todd Snap| gender=Male | age=yes | years=10 | colors=yes | eyes=Black | hair=Brown | region=Kanto | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games=Snap | trainerclass=Photographer | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP055 | epname=Pokémon Paparazzi | java=Kappei Yamaguchi| enva=Jimmy Zoppi | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS303 | roundname=VS Sudowoodo}} Todd Snap (Japanese: トオル Tōru) is a professional photographer. Making his debut in the , he is most notable as the of , and has appeared in various other media, including Pokémon Adventures. Overview As a Pokémon photographer, Todd prefers taking photos of Pokémon instead of catching them with Poké Balls. He does that as a hobby, but is also often hired to. Although young, Todd seems to have gained enough reputation to catch Professor Oak's attention. He is not known to own any Pokémon, despite the number of species he has met, including Legendary and Mythical Pokémon as rare as . In the games In Pokémon Snap Todd is the protagonist of . Professor Oak hired him to go to Pokémon Island with the ZERO-ONE to take pictures of wild Pokémon behaving naturally for a . He traveled all over the island getting pictures of all the species, and received Pokémon food, Pester Balls, a Poké Flute, and the Dash Engine upgrade to help him capture the best images possible. While there, he also took pictures of the Pokémon signs, which Professor Oak used to discern the location of the rarest Pokémon, . In the Super Smash Bros. series The ZERO-ONE appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Todd is mentioned in the trophy description. In the anime Todd first appeared in Pokémon Paparazzi, and went on to travel with and until The Breeding Center Secret. He had recently become famous after he took a picture of a supposedly extinct — namely, the very same one that tried to eat Ash, who also appeared in the photo but was blurred out, in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. He was hailed for being able to "capture any Pokémon on film". After seeing the article in a magazine, misunderstood the wording, not seeing the "on film" part. disguised themselves and hired Todd to capture . The Japanese version of his debut episode has his resume revealing that he is 10 years old, although this was omitted from the dub due to it zooming in on the picture and not translating his resume. While Ash and his friends were taking a break, Ash suddenly spotted what he thought was a gun. Todd promptly emerged from the bushes, fearing that his camera would be damaged, and explained that he was trying to get a shot of Pikachu. Todd went on to invite Ash and his friends over to his home, which was filled with albums and wall hangings of many of his proudest shots. Todd's insistence on getting the perfect shot of Pikachu and show-off behavior continued to annoy Ash. However, after he and Ash became trapped in an underground pipe and defeated Team Rocket, the two boys eventually settled their differences. In The Ultimate Test, when mentioned that it had been a while since had earned a Gym Badge and mocked his skills as a Trainer, Todd suggested that Ash should take the Pokémon League Admissions Exam if he wanted to prove his skills. During the exam, Todd used his camera to capture Ash's disappointing results in the theory test, and also his reactions while battling one of the instructors in the practice skills exam. In The Breeding Center Secret, Todd's photography helped expose Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon theft scheme and led to their arrest by Officer Jenny. Todd later left the trio to continue taking pictures in the mountains. Later, Todd rejoined Ash's group in Moving Pictures while they were up in the mountains of Johto. He was trying to capture a picture of the Legendary bird . After successfully photographing the Legendary Pokémon in Freeze Frame, Todd went his own way once again. Character Todd is an enthusiastic photographer who enjoys adventuring through the mountains. He prefers to take natural shots to capture a Pokémon's true nature, and dislikes posed shots. His persistence and ambitious goals have helped him in his quick rise to fame. In his debut appearance, Todd was shown to be more concerned with his camera equipment and getting a good shot. For example, in Pokémon Paparazzi, he attempted to take 's photograph while remained stuck in one of 's pitfall traps. He seems to have matured in his later appearances, since he was more aware of the surrounding situations and less prone to looking at the world through his camera lens. He is kindhearted, offering to take Sophia and Marcello's 50th anniversary photograph in Moving Pictures. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山口勝平 Kappei Yamaguchi |it=Luca Bottale (Mediaset dub) Renato Novara (K2 dub) |en=Jimmy Zoppi |he=יובל סגל Yuval Segal (EP055-EP057) |cs=Ivo Novák (EP055-EP057) Vojtěch Kotek (EP187-EP189) |fi=Arto Nieminen |hu=Péter Szokol |nl=Edward Reekers (EP055-EP057) Pepijn Gunneweg (EP187-EP189) |de=Clemens Ostermann (EP055-EP057) Johannes Wolko (EP187-EP189) |pl=Artur Krajewski |es_la=Víctor Ugarte |es_eu=Alicia Sainz de la Maza (EP055-EP057) Amelia Jara (EP187-EP189) |sv=Kim Sulocki |pt_br=Rafael Barioni (EP055-EP057) Carlos Falat (EP187-EP189) |fr_eu=Fanny Roy}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Todd appears as a recurring character in the of the Pokémon Adventures manga, years after his debut appearances in other canons. Todd is a reporter and photographer on assignment at the . There, he encountered the eccentric young - the strange young man ended up saving Todd from a wild . He then followed the events in the Battle Frontier, aiding Emerald along with during the crisis caused by Guile Hideout. At the end of the chapter, asked him if he could work with him and if he could go to an island where there are lots of Pokémon, and take pictures of them. He gladly accepted both offers. Todd made a cameo appearance in Omega Alpha Adventure 9, where he was seen riding ZERO-ONE while hearing the news about the meteor that was about to hit the planet in several days. Trivia * Todd is the only spin-off game character to appear in the Pokémon Adventures manga proper, and, due to his introduction in the anime long before Pokémon Snap was released, the only anime-introduced character to appear in Pokémon Adventures. * He had two separate names in the English-language dub. He is known as Todd in the , , and Pokémon TV versions and Snap in the DVD/VHS version. When Pokémon.com announced that the episodes featuring him would air on to celebrate the release of Pokémon Snap on Virtual Console in December 2007, they remedied the conflict by making Snap his surname. * Including spin-off games, Kellyn and Todd Snap are the only human player characters who don't wear any sort of headwear. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Playable characters Category:Snap characters Category:Photographers de:Todd es:Todd Snap fr:Todd it:Todd Snap ja:トオル zh:阿徹